fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lena
Lena (リナ Rina) is a ten-year-old mage so is training to become a Spirit Slayer, in partially, Water Spirit Slayer Magic from her master Aquarius. She has a bigger sister called Rena Refrençais However, they haven't talked to each other for over nine years after Rena gave her to Aquarius in hope Lena could learn magic safely and without anyone knowing. Due to this Lena has no idea what is wrong and right in the world due to her growing up in the sea and sometimes in the Celestial Spirit World. Due to her upbringing in the Celestial Spirit World, Lena knows of a lot of spirits and wields about three keys one being of a Cursed Spirit called Marion: The Doll. Since the mage is rather neutral, not many judge the fact she has a Cursed Spirit. After a big fight with the prince and princess of Mys managed to see all of her spirits fight for her and realised that she had to become stronger in hope to stop any more damage to them so she decided to join a guild, Reminiscence. Appearance TBA Lena has a rather unusual dress sense wearing a really nice plain white dress that is frilly at the bottom with a pink bow seeming like a common clothing for a small girl Even so, she wears a green coat that is shaped like a frog in its hood which gives her the thought of having an unusual dress sense. It was supposed to look like a dog and Lena is convinced that it is a frog but the large stitches on the ears and white pom-pom with a pink bow on a tail. Personality/Traits For a young girl, Lena is quite serious at times due to being raised up by Aquarius although most of the time she complains and is filled with energy jumping and skipping around. She speaks well and is willing to protect all her spirits due to her not talking to anyone other than her spirits. She is easy-going making friends rather easily but due to this she trusts everyone and doesn't suspect anyone either. Magic And Abilities Water Spirit Slayer Magic Water Spirit Slayer Magic (の滅霊魔法 Mizu no Metsurei Mahō) is a Caster-Type, Lost Magic and evidently also a Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Water to harm and potentially kill Spirits, hence why it is classified as a Spirit Slaying Magic. Cursed Spirit Magic Cursed Spirit Magic '(呪い星霊魔法 ''Noroi Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Cursed Spirits. * Marion: The Doll - Doll Play Magic and Song Magic Celestial Spirit Magic '''Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 (Seirei Mahō)) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. * Nyx: The Moon - Moon Magic, Darkness Magic and Telepathy * Apollo: The Sun - Sun Magic, Light Magic and Telepathy History Relationships Nyx= |-| Apollo= |-| Marion= |-| Nobya= Synopsis This is all the role plays and storylines Lena has been in so far: * War I: Rivalry Begins, Not Quite Ends Trivia * Lena is based on Yoshino from the anime series Date A Live Category:Female Category:Females Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Mage Category:Spirit Slayer Category:Water Spirit Slayer Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic User Category:Child Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage